


wish

by pasteliicamelliia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also Michael and Jake friendships are good sht, Ft riches boyfriend who i made up just for this, Have a cup of angst, M/M, Pinkberry?? maybe??, chloe's a person without a soul, jake is a lil bit sensitive??? but he did get his heart ripped out, richjake, there will be some things that'll trigger some folks sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteliicamelliia/pseuds/pasteliicamelliia
Summary: "I actually met this guy while going back from Michael's house," Rich said, his eyes lighting up. "in other words, this 5'5 guy scored a date!"Jake felt his heart shatter in his chest. He put on a fake smile, "That's great Rich!"It wasn't.





	wish

**Author's Note:**

> my first work on here is angst
> 
> //tw - eating disorders

Jake sat between Rich and Chloe, listening to Jenna talk about Madeline's latest hookup while eating his food, until Rich cleared his throat. "Speaking of romantic endeavours," Rich winced at his lisp, everyone's attention turned to him, especially Jenna. "Continue," Jenna leaned in, along with Chloe. "I actually met this guy while going back from Michael's house," Rich said, his eyes lighting up. "in other words, this 5'5 guy scored a date!" 

Jake felt his heart shatter in his chest. He put on a fake smile, "That's great Rich!"

It wasn't.  
Michael cast a sympathetic look over at Jake. Jake swallowed a lump in his throat. "So Rich, what's his name?" Brooke asked, her eyes trained on Jenna, who was typing something on her phone at the speed of light. Rich let out a dreamy sigh, "His names Ethan," Brooke nodded, "and what does he look like?" Brooke continued, resting her chin on her hand. "Well, he has really soft brown hair, with green eyes and he has these freckles that look like the night sky, and..."  
Jake wished they would stop talking, he stood up, "I- I have to go use the bathroom."  
Michael opened his mouth, but Jake was already gone.

Jake slid into the large stall, slamming the door. He curled up into a ball on the floor, though that probably wasn't the most sanitary thing to do. It hurt so much more than Jake remembered. He'd been through Christine and Chloe, why did this hurt so much? Jake held back a sob, curling in a bit more. It felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed him in the heart. Jake gripped at his jacket, holding onto the fabric like it was a lifeline. He finally gave up in trying to hold back the tears.  
Small sobs slipped out, they were uneven and broken. Jake couldn't stop, he wished he never met Rich, wish his heart wasn't so easy to fall, he wished that he never ran into the kid in the blue tank top with a rooster streak in his hair.  
Jake was brought back to reality as he heard knocking from the other side of the door, he just mumbled something along the lines of "fuck off." 

"Jake you've been in here for two periods, please we're worried."

"It hurts Michael-"  
Michael crawled through the opening under the stall door. "I know, let it out." Michael made Jake sit up, the guy was shaking like a leaf in the wind, fat tears were running down his face. Michael rubbed circles into Jake's back, whispering soothing words. Michael waited until Jake's sobs turned into sniffles, before opening the door, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Jake slowly walked towards a sink, staring into a mirror, he looked like a mess, his eyes were puffy, tear streaks were covering his cheeks, and his jacket could've passed for red foil. "I can go ask Chloe to get you some foundation if you'd like," Michael suggested, waiting by the bathroom exit. "I-I think I'm good." Michael sighed, pulling Jake in for a hug, "I promise it'll get better."

It didn't.

Jake walked out of school with a broken heart that was beyond repair.

-

Christine noticed a lot of things.

Like how Jake seemed a lot quieter. And how he would pick at his food, just staring sadly at Rich.

Every day it seemed to get worse.

Jake then wouldn't bother buying food, just picking at loose threads of his jeans. Christine cast worried glances at Michael.

Then Jake stopped wearing his jacket, opting for long-sleeved shirts or a hoodie. Christine knew Jake loved that jacket, maybe more than Sbarros. 

He'd stop attending meetings and practices. "Michael I know something is wrong! He rarely missed meetings!" Christine would exclaim. Michael sighed, "I knew Jake got crushed easily but I just hoped-" "Jake was head over heels for Rich, you'd have no idea how many times I'd have to sit through his pining! Even before the play!" 

Jake suddenly was just a different person, and they hated this new person. This new person was thinner, he didn't attend meetings, even GSA meetings. There wasn't any snarky remarks or a boisterous laugh you could've heard from across the gym. He never wore the red jacket that had become his trademark. 

 

"Honestly he needs to get over it." Chloe hissed one day, staring at Jake from across the gym. Brooke hit her on the back of her head. "Ow! What the fuck Brooke!"  
"Chloe of all people I thought you would understand!" Brooke exclaimed Chloe sighed. "I know, I know. But Jake has been through these before, he's a stupid but a tough guy." Brooke sighed, pulling out her phone. "Have you noticed Rich hasn't been spending time with him?" Chloe nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Every time I ask Rich if he'd like to hang out, he says he's busy." Brooke took a breath, continuing. "If he doesn't have time for Pinkberry, then he has been avoiding Jake too. Just think of it like this, I stop hanging out with you when you are at your worst." "So like the Michael - Jeremy arc?" Brooke raised her hand, "Okay okay!" Chloe seemed to get it, her hand shooting up to her forehead. "goddammit Rich!"  
\- Jake stopped going to school. You could say what you want but it hurt so fucking much.

Jake checked his phone, hoping to see a little red dot by his messages.  
Of course, all he got was Christine asking if he ate, if he was okay and if he wasn't she was always there. He let out a sad smile. Classic Christine being the mom friend.  
He glanced at Rich's contact.

 

totally_boss: rich??

totally_boss: hey are you there??

thebestbi: sorry, can't talk, i'm with ethan

totally_boss: that's alright

[Thursday]

totally_boss: hey do you want to hang out?

Jake sighed, he hoped Rich would've had some decency to at least answer. He slowly got up, taking off his hoodie and tossing it on the floor. He walked through his apartment, grabbing an apple and some water. He took a photo and sent it to Christine, immediately putting them away. It was like a cycle. Go to school even though you feel like you have weights clinging to your legs, stay long enough for the attendance bell to ring, go home, show Christine something along the lines of a meal, check the social media, ask Jeremy for notes, curl up and pass out, repeat.

He threw himself onto his bed, his eyes fluttering shut.

-

Rich was walking home, hugging himself as he walked down the block. He could see his house, hopefully, his dad was out cold. He turned to walk into his house when he rammed right into someone.  
"Ow!-" Rich looked up, surprised. "Jeremy? Chloe?" Jeremy looked sad, while Chloe was fucking livid,

"Richard Goranski, what the fuck have you been thinking?" "How great Ethan was until he fucking-"  
Jeremy sighed, "This'll make things easier." Jeremy put a hand on Rich's shoulder. "Rich when was the last time you saw Jake?" Jeremy asked, tilting his head a bit. "Uh-"  
"Can't remember can you?" Chloe hissed, her fists clenched. "Chloe please-" Jeremy started.

"Rich do you have any fucking clue how Jake feels?!" Rich stepped back, narrowly missing an open palm slap.  
"What do you-"

"He's been skipping school locked in his apartment for weeks!" Chloe screeched. Rich's eyes widened, "W-wait..he.." Rich stuttered, his stared at his hands like they were covered in blood.  
"Rich, I know when you are in a relationship you want to spend time with them," Chloe said behind clenched teeth. "But at least spend time with your friends too!" Jeremy pulled Chloe back. "Chloe please he didn't know-"

Chloe took a breath, her shoulders sagging. "I'm sorry..just, please go talk to him. He needs you right now."  
Rich wished he knew sooner, wished he could've been there.  
\- 

Jake didn't bother getting up to answer the rapid knocking. Until he heard a worried voice. "J-Jake? Please open up."  
Jake tried to get up, but when he did he stumbled and fell, creating a loud thud.

"Fuck- Jake hold on!"

Jake didn't move, he wished Rich wouldn't see him like this. But wishing never really did any good, did it?  
He heard the door open, and it slamming shut. 

Rich flung open the door to Jake's room, his hand shooting to his mouth when he saw Jake.

"Jake holy shit!" He sat Jake up, grimacing at the way he could feel Jake's bones.  
"Jake I'm so sorry- I should've been there- I'm so sorry-" 

It sounded like white noise to Jake. Jake smiled an uneven, pained smile. "I'm fine Rich." His voice sounded strained.  
"No, you're not!" 

Jake just looked down.

He couldn't even take care of himself. Jake overreacted, didn't he? Of course, he did. Now Rich was worried, of course.  
Jake watched black spots slowly take over. He let out a laugh, a broken one.  
Rich pulled back, "Jake?"  
"It's so funny." Jake ran a hand through his hair, "I make a scene all because you didn't love me back," Rich froze, "y-you?"  
Jake nodded, what a way to confess. Sitting on the floor of your messy bedroom with you and your crush crying, as black spots take over your vision. Fucking blockbuster material.

He didn't hear Rich scream his name when he closed his eyes and fell.

He didn't hear the sirens.

All he could do was wish for it to end.

But wishing never did anything. Did it?


End file.
